


Un Halloween de cuento

by KiraH69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Peter's Alpha Form), (no gore), Alpha Forms, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Flirting, Goretober, Goretober 2017, HALLOWEEEEEEN!!!, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Outdoor Sex, Panties, Rimming, Sassy Peter, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski as Little Red Riding Hood, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Werewolf Sex, Xenophilia, monster form
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: ¡Es Halloween! Y Stiles se ha disfrazado para arrasar, al menos con cierto lobito que babea por él. Pero primero hay que acabar con la criatura de la semana.





	Un Halloween de cuento

—¡¡Es Halloween!!—gritó Stiles, abriendo la puerta del loft de golpe—. ¿Dónde están vuestros disfraces, perdedores?

—En primer lugar, no necesitamos disfraces, somos hombres lobo de verdad—le dijo Derek saliendo de la cocina—. Y, en segundo lugar, no vamos a ir a la- ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¿En serio, Stiles? ¿No tienes suficiente con que te persigan criaturas a diario? ¿Y por qué llevas falda?

Derek miraba horrorizado el disfraz de Stiles, un traje de Caperucita Roja, con su correspondiente capucha roja con dos orejas negras que parecían de lobo, un corsé negro que se ajustaba a su delgado torso, un top blanco fruncido sin relleno que mostraba una gran cantidad de escote, una falda roja con vuelo que apenas llegaba por la mitad de sus muslos, unas medias blancas con un lazo rojo justo por encima de las rodillas y unos zapatos negros sin tacón (porque, seamos sinceros, no habría durado ni dos minutos sobre ellos). También llevaba una pequeña cesta de mimbre en una mano, con una buena cantidad de caramelos dentro ya, y su bate de aluminio en la otra mano.

—Soy un humano en una manada de hombres lobo, pensé que era apropiado. Y la falda... bueno, es Halloween, puedo llevar falda si me da la gana—replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y el bate de béisbol?

—Es _Halloween_ , Derek—le miró como si estuviera molesto por tener que repetir una obviedad—. A saber qué clase de criaturas salen por ahí aprovechando que pueden mostrar su verdadero rostro. Necesito algo para protegerme, no voy a esperar a que me salve un leñador. ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Podía escuchar un gruñido que iba aumentando de volumen y no provenía de Derek.

El alfa se percató también del ruido y miró a su alrededor. El sonido venía de la escalera del fondo, de Peter más concretamente, sentado allí con sus ojos brillando azules y mirando a Stiles como si fuera un pedazo de carne.

—Oh, parece que a cierto lobo sí que le gusta mi disfraz—comentó Stiles con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Peter!—le llamó su alfa con un tono de advertencia.

Peter le miró y parpadeó, sus ojos humanos de nuevo, como si no fuera consciente de lo que pasaba. El gruñido cesó, pero cuando volvió a mirar a Stiles sus ojos brillaron de nuevo. Bajó los últimos peldaños de la escalera y se acercó a él como un depredador acercándose a su presa (y quizás eso no estaba muy lejos de la verdad).

—Bueno, bueno, Stiles. Ahora entiendo por qué el lobo iba detrás de Caperucita—le dijo con tono sugerente, devorándolo con la mirada sin cortarse ni un pelo.

—No podrías sonar más siniestro incluso si lo intentaras—respondió, sin poder contener del todo una sonrisa.

—Estoy seguro de que sí y también estoy seguro de que lo disfrutas.

El lobo olfateó el aire visiblemente y Stiles estaba seguro por su sonrisa de que podía oler su excitación, pero no le importaba, era Halloween y se sentía con ganas de hacer travesuras.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo. Le llegó un mensaje de Scott y gruñó frustrado.

—¿Veis? Lo sabía, sabía que alguna criatura iba a hacer de las suyas. Scott está en mi jeep con la radio de la policía, dice que han encontrado el cuerpo de una chica en el bosque junto a la carretera.

—¿Y por qué crees que tiene que haberlo hecho una criatura? Podría ser cosa de un humano, no siempre tiene que ser algo sobrenatural—replicó Derek.

—Porque se han comido su hígado—respondió, sacudiendo el móvil como si pudiera ver el mensaje desde esa distancia (y probablemente podía)—. A menos que tengamos un Hannibal Lecter en la ciudad, creo que es cosa de alguna criatura. ¿Quién come hígado de todos modos? El corazón lo entendería, ¿pero hígado?

—Venden hígado de animal en la carnicería.

—Igualmente, ew—torció el gesto con expresión de asco—. Vamos, a ver si podemos solucionar esto a tiempo de ir a la fiesta de Lydia.

—No vamos a ir a ninguna fiesta—respondió Derek, saliendo por la puerta.

—Habla por ti, sobrino—Peter seguía a Stiles a unos pasos de distancia para tener una buena vista.

Derek le mostró sus ojos rojos en advertencia, pero Peter lo ignoró completamente.

 

 

—¿Seguro de que solo se ha llevado el hígado? Porque está destrozada—preguntó Stiles observando en el móvil las fotos que Parrish le mostraba del cuerpo. Estaban a unos metros de la escena del crimen, pero la policía aún seguía allí y no podían acercarse más.

—Sí, es lo único. Aunque no se lo llevaron exactamente, había algunos trozos por el suelo, lo que hace pensar que alguna... _bestia_ se lo comió—aclaró, sacando una foto del hígado en cuestión, o lo que quedaba de él—. Stiles, ¿tu padre te ha visto ya vestido así?

—No, y para su corazón será mejor que no me vea. Vale. ¿Alguna idea?—preguntó mirando directamente a Peter.

—Te sorprendería la cantidad de criaturas que comen hígado, entre ellas las arpías, los kappa-

—Al grano—le apremió Derek.

—Pero por el olor a alcantarilla que envuelve todo el lugar, yo apostaría por un trol.

—Genial, ¿vamos a buscarlo debajo de un puente? ¿Cómo lo matamos?—Stiles no podía mantenerse quieto, movía el bate peligrosamente en sus manos y saltaba sobre la puntera de los zapatos.

—Stiles, estás demasiado entusiasmado para estar en la escena de un crimen, vas a llamar la atención—le advirtió Parrish.

—Tenemos que terminar esto cuanto antes para ir a la fiesta de Lydia. Estás invitado, por cierto. Seguro que le encantará verte por allí—le dijo con un guiño—. No lleves el uniforme de policía o asustarás a las docenas de menores que estarán bebiendo. Venga, ¿a qué esperamos?

—Scott, ve con Derek a la clínica veterinaria y pídele a Deaton veneno para trol—le dijo Peter, intentando que no sonara como una orden y fallando estrepitosamente—. Stiles y yo lo rastrearemos. Enviadnos un mensaje cuando volváis.

—Espera—intervino Scott, quien iba disfrazado de víctima de hombre lobo (y se metían con el disfraz de Stiles), cuando ya se estaba dando la vuelta para adentrarse en el bosque—, ¿por qué-

—Porque yo soy el mejor rastreador, porque cuanta más gente haya en la reserva más fácil será espantarlo y que se nos escape, y porque tú eres el único que aguanta a Deaton y al que le dará el veneno sin ponerse enigmático. ¿Alguna otra duda?

Scott agachó la cabeza, pero miró preocupado a su amigo.

—No te preocupes Scotty, tiene en su mejor interés mantenerme con vida—le dijo Stiles con una sonrisa. Por algún motivo aquello no le hizo sentir nada mejor.

Stiles echó a caminar por el bosque con Peter a un par de pasos tras él. Iluminaba el camino con una linterna que había sacado de su cesta (porque no era solo para los dulces) y sabía perfectamente dónde estaban fijos los ojos del lobo.

—¿Cómo lo encontramos? ¿Rastrearás ese olor a alcantarilla?—preguntó despreocupado. Adentrarse en el bosque de noche en busca de alguna criatura ya era parte del día a día.

—El olor se queda impregnado por donde pasa así que casi todo apesta a ello—tardó unos segundos de más en responder, estaba distraído—, pero bastará con encontrar la niebla.

—¿La niebla? Oh, por dios, dime que no van a salir tentáculos de ella.

—Deja de leer a Stephen King y no, nada de tentáculos, por bien que te verías envuelto en unos—murmuró para sí, aunque por su risa Stiles lo había oído. El chico saltó sobre un tronco caído y la falda se levantó un poco más, aún sin mostrar nada de tela debajo de ella, y Peter estuvo a punto de tropezar con ese mismo tronco—. Dime, Stiles, ¿qué estás llevando debajo de esa falda?

—Hm... ¿Quieres saberlo? ¿Por qué no lo compruebas tú mismo?—sugirió sin detenerse, sin tan siquiera mirarle.

Los ojos de Peter brillaron y no vaciló ni un segundo. Se acercó los pasos que los separaban hasta llegar a su lado. Acarició suavemente la piel de su muslo desnudo por encima de la media y subió lentamente, su mano deslizándose bajo la falda, sus dedos subiendo por el interior de su muslo hasta que tocaron la tela. Recorrió el borde de lo que sin duda eran bragas, sintiendo el cuerpo del chico estremecerse pegado al suyo.

—Oh. ¿Y con encaje? Dime que son negras, por favor. Se verían tan bien en contraste con tu pálido cuerpo, a juego con tus lunares—acarició su perineo y su agujero por encima de la tela, presionando sobre este último y sintiendo las nalgas contraerse alrededor de su dedo.

—Tendrás que descubrirlo tú mismo, pero para eso tendrás que ser un buen chico—respondió, un poco sin aliento, con su rostro ruborizado hasta las orejas. Se apartó del lobo, moviendo las caderas inquieto, y rio a carcajadas cuando escuchó el gruñido de Peter tras él.

Encontraron la niebla, que se arremolinaba a sus pies y poco a poco crecía según se adentraban en ella, el olor a alcantarilla impidiendo que el lobo pudiera olfatear nada más.

—Hora de llamar al bueno de Scott—le dijo al chico, agarrándolo por la cintura antes de perderlo de vista.

Stiles contuvo un grito de sorpresa cuando Peter lo atrajo hacia sí y lo juntó a su cuerpo, reclinándose contra un árbol. Podía sentir el duro y amplio torso del lobo pegado a su espalda, su aliento cosquilleando en los pelos de su nuca. No forcejeó para apartarse, incluso si la mano que rodeaba su vientre lo hubiera permitido. Al contrario, se apoyó contra él, ganándose un gruñido de aprobación. Recibió un mensaje de Scott diciéndole que ya estaba de camino así que tan solo tenían que esperar cerca de la niebla, pero no muy adentro.

No era fácil esperar, se estaba poniendo nervioso. Aunque quizás esa no era la palabra más adecuada para su estado. La mano de Peter no permanecía quieta en su vientre, sus dedos recorrían la cuerda del corsé de arriba abajo, a veces más abajo de donde llegaba. Con la barbilla apoyada en su hombro, sabía que podía ver sus pezones erectos entre el hueco que dejaba la tela del top y Peter no estaba intentando disimular precisamente. Sus labios rozaban su piel de vez en cuando, su aliento era un calor constante en su cuello.

Stiles quería saber si estaba duro, si realmente le afectaba o si estaba actuando para ver cómo reaccionaba, pero el mullido de la falda le impedía sentir nada contra su trasero. Respiró hondo y mandó a la mierda la vergüenza (la poca que le quedaba). Se apartó lo justo para levantar la falda y volvió a apoyarse contra el lobo. Ahora sí, ahí estaba el bulto duro de su miembro presionando contra su trasero. Peter gruñó en su oído y le rodeó con fuerza con un brazo mientras su otra mano iba a su cadera por debajo de la falda, uno de sus dedos deslizándose sugerente por el borde de sus bragas.

—Caperucita, no tienes el más mínimo instinto de supervivencia provocando así al lobo—le dijo, su voz no tan humana.

—Pero el lobo también tiene que comer, ¿no crees?—replicó jadeante, restregándose sin disimulo y sin apenas percatarse de ello; su cuerpo se movía por instinto.

—¿Te estás ofreciendo para que te coma?—cerró los ojos e inhaló casi como si una droga fuera el olor a excitación que emitía el chico.

Stiles resopló de una manera muy poco sexy.

—Creía que la tonta era Caperucita, pero parece que es el lobo el que no se entera. ¿Tengo que ponerme a cuatro patas y levantar el trasero para que lo entiendas? Porque, bueno, estoy dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio.

Peter soltó un gruñido que vibró por todo su cuerpo y Stiles rio.

—Maldito mocoso. Voy a enseñarte lo que consigues provo-

—¡Stiles!—Scott le llamó entre la niebla.

Ambos maldijeron para sus adentros y se separaron. Stiles se apresuró en arreglarse el disfraz, bajándose la falda hasta que cubría (no tan) decentemente sus piernas. La niebla comenzó a alejarse y pronto pudieron ver de nuevo lo que tenían en frente. Scott llegó seguido de Derek con un frasco de cristal con un líquido verde en la mano.

—Lo habéis espantado—comentó Stiles, viendo la niebla retirarse cada vez más.

—Creo que vuestros ruidos de apareamiento han tenido más que ver que nosotros—replicó Derek con el ceño imposiblemente fruncido mientras Scott le miraba con preocupación.

—¿Eso es el veneno?—preguntó Stiles cambiando sabiamente de tema.

—Sí, no es venenoso para humanos ni para hombres lobo, pero será efectivo con el trol—explicó Scott.

—Vale y cómo...—gesticuló hacia el tarro y hacia la niebla, que casi se perdía de vista.

Peter sacó sus garras y las extendió delante de él.

—¿Me harías el favor de untarlas con eso?—le pidió a Stiles, ignorando las expresiones de disgusto de los otros dos.

Stiles metió la mano en el tarro sin dudarlo y comenzó a extender el veneno con una densidad similar a la de una crema sobre los dedos del lobo, cubriendo con mucho cuidado las afiladas garras. Estaba concentrado, sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Peter, pero sin apartar la vista de su tarea, que se sentía extrañamente erótica (no podía esperar a sentir esas garras sobre su cuerpo, algo tan salvaje y peligroso siendo capaz de controlarse para no dañarle, para darle solo placer –aunque no estaba en contra de algunas marcas a lo largo de su piel–. El fuerte cuerpo de Peter sobre él, una firme restricción que le impediría escapar. Sus ojos azules brillando cuando perdiera el control por el placer, las facciones de su rostro cambiando a algo más animal, los colmillos dejando salir tan solo gruñidos y rugidos, quizás un aullido cuando se corriera dentro de él).

Sintió más que oyó la vibración casi como un ronroneo en el pecho del lobo. Cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con unos brillantes ojos azules. Peter estaba olfateando el aire descaradamente y Stiles sabía perfectamente lo que estaba oliendo incluso por encima del olor del trol (era más que evidente por la forma en que los otros no eran capaces ni de mirarle).

—Bueno, esto ya está—dijo dando un paso atrás, sus mejillas sintiéndose calientes—. Hora de la acción, lobito.

Peter sonrió con demasiados colmillos y en un segundo desapareció en la niebla. Tras unos momentos escucharon un rugido, el de Peter, seguido de otro que no reconocían ni era de un hombre lobo. No hubo más ruidos y poco a poco la niebla se fue desvaneciendo hasta que pudieron ver a Peter entre los árboles, limpiándose tranquilamente las manos con un pañuelo de tela frente a algo...

—¿Rosa? ¿Es rosa? ¿Los troles son rosas?—preguntó Stiles, mirando el cuerpo rosáceo boquiabierto.

La criatura, con la garganta completamente abierta por unas garras, tenía una forma bastante humana, mediría metro y medio de altura y la anchura de su torso y sus hombros era casi el doble que la de un humano medio, pero podía pasar por un humano extremadamente musculado. Tenía nariz de cerdo, colmillos similares a los de ese animal asomando por su boca, además de unos ojos muy pequeños incluso si estaban totalmente abiertos en una expresión de puro terror. Y su pelo era rosa, casi fucsia y puntiagudo.

—No me lo puedo creer. Quien diseñara esas muñecas trol conocía a un trol de verdad. Aunque son mucho más monas que esto—comentó riendo. Estaba seguro de que aún tenía una de esas muñecas en su habitación.

Se agachó junto a la criatura, apoyándose en su bate para mantener el equilibrio. La falda se recogía incómoda en su regazo; las prefería sin todo el tul que esta llevaba para darle volumen, pero era parte del disfraz.

—Vamos a buscar las palas para enterrarlo—le dijo Scott, alejándose con la mano cubriéndose la nariz por el cuerpo que aún olía a alcantarilla.

Vio de reojo a Derek marcharse con él, pero seguía observando a la criatura, demasiado fascinado como para prestarles atención. Era como una mezcla de hombre y cerdo, aunque no tenía la barriga que se esperaría ni iba vestido con chaqueta y pajarita (sí que llevaba una especie de pantalones, por destrozados que estuvieran, gracias a dios).

Se puso tenso cuando escuchó un gruñido detrás de él. Por un momento pensó que podía ser otro trol, pero al mirar de reojo vio a Peter observando fijamente su trasero, que probablemente asomaba por debajo de la falda.

—¿Ves algo que te guste, lobito?—preguntó, inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante.

Sus ojos brillaron y el gruñido se hizo más intenso, una vibración constante que llegaba hasta su entrepierna. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto, pero, bueno, era Halloween.

—Deberías echar a correr, Caperucita—su voz sonó tan grave y profunda que apenas era reconocible.

—¿Vas a comerme, lobo feroz?—se levantó lentamente, dejando olvidado el bate junto al cuerpo del trol.

—Entre otras cosas—su rostro se transformó, sus cejas desapareciendo y sus patillas extendiéndose. Los colmillos llenaban su boca y sus garras se contraían a ambos lados. Sus ojos brillaron intensos.

Stiles emitió un gemido involuntario, sus piernas temblando y no de miedo. Llevó una mano al frente de su falda, presionando contra la erección que estiraba sus bragas. Retrocedió un paso y otro, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr. La luna casi llena iluminaba su camino entre los árboles. Ya no tenía su linterna consigo ni su cesta, aunque no estaba seguro de cuándo las había dejado. No le importaba realmente en ese momento. No podía oír pasos detrás de él, pero estaba seguro de que Peter no andaba lejos.

De repente, cayó al suelo. O más bien algo lo tiró. Apenas sintió el golpe porque unos brazos a su alrededor lo protegían. Levantó la mirada y vio el Nemeton frente a él. No estaba seguro de cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero tenía la sensación de que el árbol lo había atraído. Se preguntó si le gustaría «mirar», si aquello podría considerarse un sacrificio, y dejó de preguntárselo cuando sintió una boca caliente en la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Nnh...—gimió cuando los dientes rozaron aquella zona tan sensible.

—Te tengo, Stiles, ahora eres mío—le dijo el licántropo con voz grave y casi siseante; su nombre nunca sonaba tan sucio como en esos labios.

Debería sentir miedo ante esas palabras, sobre todo viniendo de quien venían, pero en lugar de eso se estremeció y su miembro palpitó. Una mano se metió bajo su falda, acariciando su cadera, deslizando los dedos bajo la goma de las bragas sobre la sensible piel, provocadores sin llegar a tocar donde realmente los quería. La otra mano bajó por el amplio escote de su top, los dedos ligeros, apenas rozando su piel. Alcanzó uno de sus pezones, ya duro, y lo pellizcó entre índice y pulgar. Una descarga de dolor y placer recorrió el cuerpo de Stiles y emitió un dulce sonido que bien podría pertenecer a un felino. La respuesta que consiguió fue un gruñido y las caderas de Peter embistiendo contra él.

—Dios, Peter, eres como una bestia—murmuró, intentando no pensar por qué aquello le ponía tanto, en qué momento aquellos gruñidos animales habían comenzado a excitarle.

—Apuesto a que te gusta—respondió con voz ronroneante.

—N-no...—no se necesitaba oír su corazón para saber que estaba mintiendo.

—Stiles...—Peter giró su rostro para poder mirarle a los ojos y le observó reflexivo, el rostro de Stiles ruborizándose por la atención—. Stiles, ¿quieres que te folle el hombre o la bestia?

Los latidos de Stiles se dispararon y sus pupilas se dilataron. Por la sonrisa en el rostro de Peter era evidente que ya sabía la respuesta, a pesar de que era incapaz de decirlo en voz alta.

Las manos de Peter lo soltaron y Stiles emitió un quejido ante la pérdida. Peter respondió con una risa profunda. Tras unos segundos en los que la ropa acabó por los suelos, el lobo colocó las manos sobre el suelo a ambos lados de la cabeza de Stiles. Fue lento y Stiles pudo oír más que ver. Músculos tensándose, chasquidos de huesos (y eso tenía que ser doloroso) y los gruñidos animalísticos de Peter. A su lado, las manos se transformaban en garras y crecían hasta el doble de su tamaño, la piel cubriéndose de denso pelo negro y las afiladas uñas hundiéndose en la tierra. Sabía que, si quería, Peter podía matarle en cualquier momento aun en su forma humana, pero había algo en la idea de que le sería tan fácil hacerlo con esas garras y aun así _no lo hacía_ que le hacía sentirse en cierto modo apreciado; como si fuera más fácil matarlo que dejarlo vivir y Peter se estuviera conteniendo por él.

Sintió el aliento caliente en su nuca antes de sentir los colmillos acariciar la piel de su cuello. En lugar de apartarse como le gritaba su sentido común, agachó la cabeza y expuso su cuello. Por el gruñido de Peter –de la bestia–, el gesto no había pasado desapercibido. Las puntas de los colmillos rodearon su cuello, una suave presión dominante que no llegó a rasgar la piel, pero que fue suficiente para que las piernas de Stiles temblaran y ya estaba goteando en sus bragas. Todo su cuerpo estaba vibrando con la anticipación, como si una corriente eléctrica se extendiera por debajo de su piel. Escuchó un gemido suplicante como el de un cachorro y tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que era él quien emitía ese sonido.

Escuchó algo rasgándose y ahí iban sus bragas de encaje rojas que tan cuidadosamente había escogido porque el rojo era su color, de eso no había duda. Las enormes zarpas de la criatura agarraron sus nalgas y apenas tuvo tiempo de preguntarse cómo iba a prepararlo (no habría sido un problema si lo hubieran hecho en su forma humana porque Stiles ya había salido de casa contando con que iba a tener suerte esa noche y se había preparado a conciencia en la ducha, pero este Peter era más grande en... uh... todos los sentidos) con esas afiladas garras cuando sintió la húmeda lengua recorrer su trasero desde sus bolas hasta el final de su raja.

—¡¡Hnn...!! ¡Peter!—y a eso se redujo su vocabulario mientras Peter lamía su trasero, humedeciéndolo, deslizando la lengua dentro, tan gruesa y fuerte y larga, una retahíla de gemidos, «Peter», «sí», «dios», «más» y palabras simplemente ininteligibles, demasiado complicadas para su cerebro y su boca en ese momento. Estaba follándolo con su lengua y Stiles iba a desmallarse y no le importaría porque quién necesitaba una polla cuando tenía una lengua tan habilidosa que podía presionar contra su próstata una y otra vez mientras lo abría y lo llenaba _tan_ bien.

Era un completo desastre de lágrimas y sollozos, semen y saliva cuando Peter consideró que era suficiente. Se había corrido en algún momento sin apenas percatarse porque todo el proceso había sido como un orgasmo, pero las manchas de semen en el interior de la falda podían atestiguar por ello.

Peter lo observó allí tumbado sin energía y jadeando. Sus ojos brillaban azules mientras se relamía los labios. Se inclinó sobre el chico, sus labios no humanos rozando su cuello de una forma que recordaba vagamente a un beso, y emitió un gruñido que sonaba como una pregunta.

—...Sí... ...Sigue...—respondió Stiles.

El lobo no esperó un segundo. Lo agarró por las caderas, colocándolo de rodillas y sosteniéndolo así porque Stiles no tenía energía para hacerlo él mismo. Su grueso, largo y goteante miembro presionó contra su raja. Stiles hizo el valiente esfuerzo de intentar restregarse contra él con un dulce gemido. El lobo respondió con una monstruosa risa. El chico no tenía energía ni para molestarse.

Le llevó un par de intentos antes de dar en la marca, pero finalmente la punta de su verga se deslizó dentro del necesitado agujero. Un gruñido vibró en la garganta de la bestia, resonando en los árboles a su alrededor, según se deslizaba en el aún estrecho interior. Tenía que esforzarse tanto para no perder el control, para no dejar que el lobo se lo robara, porque su cuerpo era el de una bestia, pero seguía siendo un hombre y Stiles seguía siendo un frágil humano. Unas cuántas marcas no eran problema (y se aseguraría de dejarlas para que recordara esa noche cada vez que se mirara en el espejo durante semanas), pero no se perdonaría hacerle ningún daño real.

El cuerpo de Stiles se puso tenso cuando llegó al fondo con una última embestida y se derritió poco a poco hasta quedar completamente inerte. Estaba _taaan lleno_. Sus sentidos se centraban en esa parte y nada más importaba, nada más existía, estaba lleno, caliente, perfecto. Esa enorme polla dura y ardiendo era simplemente perfecta para él, como si estuviera hecha para esto. No podía creer lo bien que encajaban (y no solo físicamente).

Peter comenzó a embestir sin esperar a que se recuperara porque Stiles bien podría quedarse dormido tal como estaba, satisfecho. Lento y profundo, apenas sacando su miembro hasta que las paredes dejaron de aprisionarlo y se pudo mover con mayor libertad. No mucho más porque Stiles era deliciosamente estrecho, pero no se quejaba. Cada una de sus embestidas era respondida con un adorable gemido y sabía que Stiles apenas estaba allí, nada mejor que el sexo para desconectar.

Sus garras apretaban las pálidas y delgadas caderas, lo bastante fuerte para dejar marcas, para que sus afiladas uñas dejaran puntos rojos en su piel, no lo suficiente para que el dolor lo despertara de su trance. Un gruñido vibraba constante profundo en su garganta, ver aquella piel marcada por él despertaba su lado más posesivo, la parte de él que arrancaría la cabeza a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirar siquiera lo que era suyo. Porque Stiles era suyo y el lobo jamás dejaba ir lo que era suyo.

 _Mío, mío, mío_ , y no podía decirlo en aquella forma, no podía emitir palabras humanas con aquel cuerpo, pero el chico pareció entender los gruñidos que salían de sus fauces porque respondió.

—Tuyo... sí...—apenas ahí, apenas consciente.

Peter se inclinó sobre él, su enorme cuerpo cubriéndolo por completo y comenzó a embestir al límite de lo que el cuerpo del humano podía soportar. Su nudo estaba hinchado en la base de su miembro, pero ni siquiera soñaría con anudar al chico en esa forma, lo destrozaría. Stiles se aferró al brazo que ahora rodeaba su pecho y con gemidos y sollozos soportó lo que el lobo le daba, su propio miembro duro colgando entre sus muslos goteante.

Los dientes de la bestia presionaron sobre su cuello, las mandíbulas cerradas porque esta vez no podría contenerse, y Stiles se corrió con toda la energía que le quedaba cuando sintió el caliente semen fluir dentro de él, tan profundo, tan abundante. Su cuerpo quedó inerte de nuevo, sostenido tan solo por los brazos de Peter, mientras el lobo seguía corriéndose dentro de él durante largos minutos, aullando a la luna, su único testigo junto al Nemeton.

Stiles despertó y no recordaba haberse quedado dormido (más bien inconsciente). Estaba tumbado sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Peter, un agradable colchón sobre el suelo lleno de hojas, insectos y palos. Sus bragas estaban rasgadas en el suelo a unos metros de ellos.

—Tendrás que comprarme otras.

—Todas las que quieras, cariño. ¿Esas las has comprado tú? No recuerdo haberte comprado unas como esas.

—Pensé que te gustarían, eran un buen complemento para el traje.

—Oh, me han encantado. Y verte con falda ha sido...—suspiró sin palabras y Stiles se echó a reír.

—Pervertido—le dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa—. Pero no estoy en contra de que compres cosas así para usarlas en casa, es cómoda y práctica, en más de un sentido. Y, por cierto, hablando de sexo pervertido... Creía que esa era tu forma alfa, que ya no podías transformarte en ella ahora que no eres, bueno, alfa. No me digas que me has estado negando sexo bestiality todo este tiempo.

—Es Halloween, Stiles, es una noche mágica.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Seeee, esta no es su primera vez, Stiles y Peter llevan un tiempo saliendo y hasta viven juntos (y a Scott y a Derek sigue sin gustarles la idea).


End file.
